The present invention concerns a composition and method for activation of the immune system. The composition of the present invention is particularly useful for activation of the immune system in a stress situation where the activity of the immune system decreases. A particular example of a stress-induced decrease in activity of the immune system is in the case of smoking cessation.
There are many clinical conditions where the activity of the immune system decreases, thus rendering the individual more susceptible to opportunistic infections. It is also known that stress, such as that resulting from injuries, from rehabilitation, from addiction to a drug, alcohol or smoking, may result in decrease in the immune system's activity, in a matter of minutes. For example, strong infections occurring in the aftermath of a severe injury have been documented.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a composition for enhancing activity of the immune system to render it more active, useful particularly in stressed individuals.